


A New Reflection

by LostThing (neverloseyou)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Prostitution, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverloseyou/pseuds/LostThing
Summary: One of many fantasy worlds. Lela is a young woman whose occupation will be to become the plaything of a wealthy and important man, a commonly accepted practice. She lives with others who do the same, and enjoys unusual luxury as a part of her compensation. She is about to meet the man who will be her benefactor for the first time.





	A New Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't particularly comfortable writing this, but I'd decided to write something like it anyway and managed to produce a publishable result. This sort of situation where Lela doesn't know what's in store for her and isn't sure if it's what she wants... it's not a positive thing, really. But this is a little fantasy with the single purpose of providing a sense of sexual enjoyment/excitement (and developing my ability to write with that purpose in mind), so I expect I can be forgiven.  
> P.S. for the author's peace of mind, Lela can be assumed to be over 18 and to have fully agreed to be there.

Isabella whispered a quick and calm reassurance that Lela heard but did not understand. Gorthol, who took her arm and guided her up the curved staircase and into the chamber, the grandest one that occupied the second story, squeezed her arm and smiled as much as he ever did, patted her hand and closed the thick door of richly carved wood firmly behind her. Lela took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She had been in the opulently furnished room before, but only because she had wanted to see it, and not because it would be hers for the evening. Tonight, the lamps were lit and the tall windows open behind the sheer curtains to let in the soft breezes of the summer evening.   
The bed, one of the biggest Lela had ever seen, had a pale peach cover today and an army of soft pillows. A matching robe in a slightly pinker shade was laid out across it. Mindful that she could not take too long, Lela removed her own dress, unlacing the laces and untying the ribbons, folded it carefully and set it down on the bench next to the vanity with the big mirror. Catching sight of her naked form, she turned this way and that, inspecting it for any flaws but also, perhaps, committing it to memory so that any strange differences that occurred later would not sneak up on her. The figure in the mirror was enchanting of course, a young woman just become a full adult. Rosy skin softened by lotion and sweet-scented, curves that were youthful yet generous and tempting. Yellow hair braided down her back that shone like gold in the evening light. Lela took the silk robe from the bed and wrapped it around herself, and once she was satisfied with it she took a hairbrush from the vanity and sat on the corner of the bed, where she stared at her hands as they held it and trembled just the tiniest bit. The door opened and shut again before Lela looked up.   
Her visitor was right in front of her as if time had sped up just to startle her. He put a hand under her chin and tilted her head up to look at her, taking in trembling red lips and startled blue eyes. She looked at him in return. A round face, dark brown hair that needed to be cut, unreadable amber eyes. A strong body in good clothing. His hand where it touched her cheek was cool. Breathlessly, she curved her lips into a slight smile. “My lord,” she whispered. He nodded and released her, allowing her to look shyly down at her lap again for a moment before rising, which brought her into close proximity, only a few inches separating the two of them. “Give me that,” he said mildly. It took her a couple of moments to realize that he meant the hairbrush which she still clutched in her left hand. Meekly, she handed it over and stood still as her moved around her and seated himself on the bed. His hands grasped her hips and she was pulled down to be balanced on his knee. She went with minimal fuss, allowing herself only a soft gasp as he guided her body into place and peeking at him beneath her lashes. The gentleman on whose lap she was sitting had his tongue stuck in the corner of his mouth and was focused on a spot on her back. She felt a tug on her hair, and then the crimson ribbon she’d used to tie off her braid was tossed onto her lap. She ran it anxiously between her fingers as her hands slipped beneath her robe at the shoulders and pulled it down, exposing her from the waist up. Lela shivered.   
The man’s hands gripped her shoulders and slid down her arms to her wrists, which were encircled in a firm grasp. He plucked the ribbon from where it was wound around her fingers and between one blink and the next used it to loosely tie her wrists together with a neat bow on top of them. Lela’s breath quickened as those hands brushed gently against her stomach before returning to the end of her braid, halfway down her back. With gentle tugs, he freed each section a bit at a time until her hair was a golden waterfall behind her. He twisted it around and gathered it together, and flung it over her right shoulder where it covered her breast. Lela became aware of his breath on her back, hot at the top of her spine. His hands traced her shoulder blades as soft lips touched her neck. She squirmed and waited for him to continue. She was not disappointed when he abruptly stood, pulling her up with him and tightly against his front. The robe she had been wearing slipped softly to the floor. His right hand pulled her hair to the side and exposed her neck to him. She trembled as she felt his tongue on her skin there. His left hand slid along her waist and up to her breast, which he cupped and squeezed, brushing his thumb over her nipple and sending a wave of heat through her body. She sighed and leaned back against him, taking in the pleasure he offered.   
Then, in that lightning quick way, he had an arm under her knees and another on her back, and she was flung onto the bed, where she landed softly and sank into the pillows, golden hair fanned out behind her, still bound hands above her head. He shed his clothing and joined her, kneeling over her legs and pinning her down. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She opened her mouth to allow him to explore more fully. She sighed and panted helplessly as he caressed her entire body. His mouth left hers to suck marks onto her neck and then moved down further to kiss and taste her sensitive breasts. Then further still… she moaned when she felt his tongue on the inside of her thigh, followed by his thumb stroking and pressing on the most sensitive part of her while she writhed with pleasure. He didn’t make her wait long before pushing a finger inside her, and then another. She gasped and bucked but he held her there and held her to the slow and sensual pace he set until she relaxed and let him do what he liked. Only then did he push her up the bed and part her legs, exposing her completely to him. She shivered in anticipation and looked down at his highly evident arousal greedily, craving him as he did her. He grasped her thighs and pulled her down onto him, then slowly slid inside her. She gasped and spasmed as heat flooded her and his length filled her. His first few thrusts inside her made her whimper and then moan loudly, building in volume as he sped up. One hand pinned her down at the waist and the other squeezed her breasts and rubbed over her nipples as his thrusts stimulated the sweet spot inside her. Desperately she wrapped her legs around him and arched her back, prompting him to speed up and thrust hard and fast each time he re-entered her tight and sensitive opening. She could barely stand how much pleasure he gave her, making her moan and throw her head back, writhe and beg him to go faster, harder. He pushed her over the edge into unbearable pleasure as he thrust in deeper than before and rolled her nipple between his fingers, sending her into uncontrollable spasms while he released deep inside her.  
She lay in his arms, calming herself and resettling into a new, if only slightly changed, reality, while he caught his breath. After a few moments, or perhaps longer, had passed, he put a hand under Lela’s chin again and kissed her thoroughly so that she could hardly remember what was happening. “You are most satisfying,” he remarked. Then he dressed himself and left the room, leaving her to recover on the great luxurious bed and wait to be let back downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked this work, you can check out my earlier smut piece "New Toy." I also may consider making "A New Reflection" into a multi-chapter work (with plot!), but that depends on you--leave me a comment if that interests you!


End file.
